poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunting/Transcript
Here's 32nd episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis finishes something in the nighttime) *'Otis:' There. *'Tigger:' It's done. *'Lana:' It took awhile but it's finished. *'Phineas Flynn:' Luckily we had those extra parts to go with it. *'Ferb:' Yes, yes we did. *'Isabella:' Whatcha doin'? *'Lana:' We're about to showoff our latest piece to the barnyard. *'Scruffy:' But what is it anyway? *'Otis:' My friends, Lana, Tigger, Phineas, Ferb, my hammer, and I present to you The Fun Shack. (Turns out to be a small shed) *'Tigger:' Bet you never seen anything like that before. *'Rabbit:' Well no Tigger, I can't seem that I have. *'Piglet:' No recently. *'Lana:' So what do you guys think? *'Otis:' (hears a cricket chirping) Alright, whose making cricket noises. (Freddy closes his mouth) *'Abby:' Otis, that doesn't look that fun to me. *'Lincoln:' It's more of a tool shed than a fun shack. *'Bessie: '''Yeah, you sure you didn't order Malibu Betty Termite Dreamhouse by mistake? (Everyone laughs) * '''Lana:' Very funny, Miss Killjoy. * Otis: Oh T to the HE. The box says it's hours of fun for the whole family. Are you calling the box a liar? *'Abby:' Why yes I am. But please don't tell the box I said that. * Winnie the Pooh: It is actually fun in there? *'Tigger:' It is fun? (laughs) *'Winnie the Pooh:' I don't know Tigger. That's why I ask? * Otis: Look just get your furry butts in there ok? * Bessie: Ok, but only to see what a ridiculous waste of--Is that a steam room? * Abby: A steam room? * Lori: You joking? * Pig: Ooh, let me see. * Freddy: What else is in there? * Peck: Move over. * Lana: I knew they liked it. (Everyone goes in) * Otis: Step inside. There's room for everyone. (goes in) * Peck: A bowling alley * Pip: A highlight court. * Lincoln: An arcade. * Wanda: A spa with a mud bath. * Luan: A bounce room * Scruffy: A giant buffet line. * Sunset Shimmer: Sweet a concert hall. * Timmy Turner: Cool, a race track. * Freddy: I wonder where this elevator goes. * Abby: Hey look. A full sized disco floor. (Everyone began partying, but outside a orange aura comes from under the ground) * Pip: That was awesome! * Lincoln: You said it. * Lynn: I definitely going back there again. * Abby: I going back later to hit the Omplyic-sized swimming pole. * Otis: But first. Pigster, snack-defy us. * Pig: Oh you got it. Who wants tater tinies. (kept getting smacked with a spatula) You know, you could just say no. * Otis: Wha? What'ya talking about? (Suddenly the lights started flickering) Um that could be easily explained. (Then the machines stated to turn on by themselves)That is somewhat less explainable. (Then a loud shriek scares him) And that explains all known logic and reason. Well, I'm off to Tibet. Good luck with everything. * Abby: Otis, I'm scared. * Freddy: Me too. * Bessie: This has all the earmarks of a haunting. * Scruffy: But that can only happen if it was disturbed. * Rabbit: Otis, Lana, Tigger, did something happened while you were building your fun shack? * Tigger: Not really. All we had to was move a giant rock. * Lola: What rock? * Otis: This one. (holds it up) * Bessie: Here Lies Winky. * Lucy: Um, guys, that's a tombstone. * Freddy: A tombstone!?! Guys, you woke a g-g-g-(smacked by Peck) Apparition! * Pig: Oh, that means ghost! (Everyone starts to freak out) * Otis: Guys, guys, relax. They're are no such things as ghosts. * Winnie the Pooh: Actually ghosts are real. * Leni: You guys actually seen ghosts? * Tigger: Yeah. We met tons of ghosts that are really cool. * Rabbit: Yeah, we met Casper, Stay Puft and Slimer. * -Believe us, ghosts are definitely real. * Otis: Nah, still don't believe you. (kept getting hit with the tombstone) * Bessie: You were saying? * Otis: I'm guessing we have a ghost here. But I'm sure he more afraid of us than we are of him. (hit again) * Bessie: Look, I know all about ghosts,so let me handle it. * Piglet: Maybe you should let Lucy help Bessie. She sometimes speaks to ghosts. * Lori: Yeah, she even talks to Grandma Harriet which is literally weird. * Lucy: BT-dubs, Lori, Great-Grandma Harriet knows you regifted her brooch, and she's not happy about it. * Bessie: Fair enough. Abby, get 10 cloves of garlic. We got a ghost to whoop. * Otis: No, can't you see he's reaching out to us. There's something he wants to tell us. * Bessie: Is that so? So, what do you suggest? (Otis was thinking something) The Middle (Otis begins a seance and started muttering) * Leni: '''Is this some kind of incantation spell? * '''Otis: No, it's my sinuses. It's terribly dry in here. Ok, let the seance begin. Everyone hold hooves. (Everyone hold hands. Bessie's irritated about holding Pip's hand) * Otis: Now the special ghost summoning chanting. (turns off lights) Ghostly chanting. Ghostly chanting Chanting ghostly. Chanting chanting, show your self. * Bessie: Where'd you get that ridiculous mumbo jumbo? * Otis: Right here in The Big Book of Ridiculous Mumbo Jumbo. * Lynn: Well, that's a waist of our time. * Lori: We should let Lucy do it. * Pig: They're right Otis, let Lucy handle it. She's the ghost expert. (Everyone else agrees) * Otis: Fine, fine, let the enemy of fun take a crack at it. * Bessie: Bout' time. Lucy, show him how it's done. * Lucy: It's Madame Lucy. * All: Ooh! * Lucy: Oh ghostly spirit, reveal yourself so we may speak with you. (The aura appeared and it turned out to be a ghost rabbit amazing everyone except Freddy who faints) * Pip: Hey look. It's a cute little rabbit. * Abby: He must've been the pet of somebody who use to live on the farm. * Otis: Mighty spirit, Winky, why do you haunt our barnyard? * Winky: My grave was disturbed. Disturbed! * Otis: Oh yeah, that was me. I bought this fun shack online off the internet. Oh you should see thing. It's got a bowling alley, a disco-- * Winky: It has disturbed me! (Everyone gasps in horror and Freddy faints again) * Otis: Ok, ok, Winky, try to calm down. Calm down. (stutters) Tell me how can I set your spirit at rest. * Winky: Speak these words: Hocus Decaprio Noctum * Otis: And that would put your soul at rest. * Winky: Something like that. * Otis: Ok, easy enough. Hocus-- * Bessie: Don't do it Otis! I know that spell. It's one ghosts used to possess people. * Otis: Bessie, Bessie, Bessie. You may have a lot of "knowledge" about the "super-natural", but I'm doing it anyway. * All: No!!!! * Otis: Alright! Alright! Hocus Decaprio--(Stop by Bessie) * Pig: Phew. That was close. He almost said Hocus Decaprio Noctum. * Timmy Turner: Uh, Pig, you just said it. * Pig: I did? Ahh, crud monkeys. (possessed by Winky) * Winky: Excellent. Now that I got a body, I can release my fellow ghost pets, and we shall once more walk the earth. (laughs) Or a least waddle the earth. * Pig: Hey that's insulting. * Otis: Pig. Fight him! Expel him from your body! * Pig: (tries) I can't...It's too strong. * Winky: Silence! I control this body now! * Abby: You got exactly 5 seconds to get out of my friend Pig. (Suddenly Winky lifts her into the air) * Peck: Come on Fred. Pig needs us. * Freddy: Are you kidding? I'm a huge chicken. Mmmm, huge chicken. (Then Freddy bites himself then they both get lifted into the air) * Lincoln: It's just a dead rabbit. Lets get him. * Rabbit: Take no prisoner! * Scruffy: Charge! (Winky lifts a few of them into the air) * Everett: Try that on me, ya ghost pig. * Pip: Everett, don't do it. * Lincoln: It's too dangerous. * Everett: Why not it's fun! (laughs as he's flung into a wall) * Otis: That's it,rabbit! Nobody messes with my friends. * Bessie: (comes in with a vacuum) Here use this. * Lynn: Bessie, I know the place is dirty, but can we do that after we save our friends. * Bessie: It's a Eco-vacuum you moron, for sucking up ghostly spirits. * Otis: But what if we suck up Pig's spirit by mistake? He'll be a empty husk with no personality. * Bessie: I'm ok with that. Now vacuum him up before he goes wakes up his dead friends! * Winky: Too late! (laughs but gets stuck in the window) (Otis started to aim) * Bessie: What are you waiting for? Get him! * Otis: I can't! I can't risk hurting my best friend. * Pip: I thought I was your best friend. * Otis: Right, I mean second best friend * Abby: I thought I was your second best friend * Otis: No, your my best friend on the girls list * Abby: You can't have a different list for girls. * Otis: Well I do. It's pink and all the eyes are dotted with fluffy hearts. * Pip: Best friend coming through! * Abby: Best male friend! * Pip: Whatever! * Everett: Wheeee!!! * Bessie: Here, if you can't do it, I will. (about to take the shoot but Winky gets loose and flies off, and everyone falls down) * Lincoln: Ow, my head. * -Is everyone ok? * Eeyore: I think so. * Bessie: Great! Now he's going to dig up his friends and we'll all get possessed. * Otis: Look don't worry. Pig's still in there. We just need to find a way to reach him. But how? How? And again I ask how? * -We don't know. You're the one asking. (Outside, Pig began digging other graves) * Pig: Need...snack break. * Winky: What carrots are enough for you? Now dig! (When Pig finishes digging, more ghosts rises from the graves: a cat named Mr. Fluffy, a goldfish named Swimmy and a parrot named Polly) * Winky: Guys! Hey, it's me, Winky! * Mr. Fluffy: Winky, is that really you? * Swimmy: Man, you really let yourself go. * Winky: I possess this body, you idiot. It's the best I can do on short notice. * Polly: (squawks) Polly want to possess the living. * Winky: And so you shall. There's a bunch of dofus animals as well as a couple of clueless kids in that barn with enough bodies for all of you. Soon, we'll all be walking the earth again. (laughs) Dead pets group handshake! * Ghosts: Dead Pets! The Ending (Back inside, Cosmo and Freddy finishes barricade the door) * Freddy: There this outta hold them. * Sunset Shimmer: Guys, how in the world is hay going to stop them? * Cosmo: Maybe they were allergic to hay when they were alive. * Pooh, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore: Oh brother. * Bessie: None of this would've happen if you'd use garlic like as said. * Otis: Maybe we can use something stronger than garlic. Like the power of love! * Scruffy: To stop ghosts from possessing us? * Otis: Oh, you know, garlic's good. (leaves) * Winnie the Pooh: Where are you going? * Otis: Stay alive. I will come back for you. I shall return. * Timmy Turner: Good luck, Otis. We believe in you. * Eeyore: We're goners, aren't we? * Timmy Turner: Big time. * Winky: They're in there, fellas. Just get them to say the spell and it's fresh bodies for everyone. (All the ghost went through the door except Winky who possess Pig who ran into the door) * Winky: Ow. (Everybody starts panicking) * Freddy: (chased by Swimmy) You don't my body. I'm a total spaz! See? (spazzes) * Polly: (chasing Abby and squawks) Polly wants a body. * Mr. Fluffy: (corners Pip and Rabbit) Say it. Say Hocus Decaprio Noctum * Rabbit: Let me answer that by saying HELP!!!! * Bessie: Back off, suckers! It's ghost whooping time! Don't mind me, I'm just gonna do some cleaning up. (sucks Mr. Fluffy and Swimmy) * Polly: Polly want to talk this over. (gets sucked in) * Winky: Release my friends! * Bessie: Fat chance! But why don't you join them? * Winky: (zaps away the vacuum) You just messed with the wrong 150 year old ghost bunny. (tears the floor to the abyss and lifts our heroes over it) If we can't have the bodies, than you can't either. (laughs until) * Otis: (returns) Never fear everyone. For I have brought pie! * Timmy Turner: You have got to be kidding! * Rabbit: All that talk about saving us, and you came back with dessert?! * Bessie: Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're about to be flung into the abyss, you moron! * Otis: Oh, come on. Doesn't anybody want pie. It's banana cream. * Lisa: How in the world is that gonna help in this situation? * Luan: '''It won't be easy as pie. (laughs) But seriously it is not going to work. * '''Pig: Me...want...pie! * Winky: You? I thought i had you under control. * Otis: Oh you be amazed how stubborn Pig can be when it comes to his desserts. Like Banana cream pie? * Winky: Get away from us. (zaps Otis) * Otis: Mmmm, pie. (zapped again) Creamy. (zapped again) It's stupidly delicious. * Pig: Must..have..pie. * Winky: No. * Pig: Yes. * Winky: No! * Pig: Yes! * Winky: No! * Otis: Fight it, Pig! The power of pie compels you! The power of pie compels you! (Pie eats the whole thing) * Winky: Fine, now can we please get on with--(started making faces) * Otis: The recipe,you ask? Why, it's quite simple really. It's just bananas, sugar, cream..(Winky started chocking) And 380 cloves of garlic! (Winky comes out of Pig) Hey, what do you know, a Eco-vacuum, cool. I wonder what this button does. * Winky: NOOOOOO!!!! (Sucked in the vacuum) (The abyss closes and the heroes dropped to the floor) * Otis: Pig, are you ok? Speak to me, buddy. * Pig: Otis, Otis, I'll never forget..what you did to me Otis. * Otis: You mean saving you from ghostly oblivion when all hope was lost * Pig: No I mean for this pie. Garlic and bananas. Who knew. * Otis: It was the least I could do, Pig. Now to find a safe spot so these restless spirits we'll never bother us again. * Leni: So, like in the middle of the woods? * Otis: Exactly. * Winnie the Pooh: Hopefully they won't be bother again. * Timmy Turner: Ahh, what could someone with a old vacuum bag, anyway? * Narrator: 3 weeks later... (The pizza Twins started in the woods) * Pizza Boy 1#: Dude, this is the perfect spot for our Native American Sweat Lodge. * Pizza Boy 2#: I know. And check out this rare, bulgy vacuum bag I just dug up. * Pizza Boy 1#: Free bag! (Both of them made noises and the bag glowed orange) THE END! Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes